Lee(HSP)
Character Lee is shown to be a caring individual and likes to help others throughout the outbreak. Pre-Apocalypse Lee was a professor at University of Georgia before the outbreak. He felt sick one day and went home, and caught a state senator sleeping with his wife. He killed the man, which resulted in him being detained and set to prison. While on the road, the police officer who drives him to the prison hits a walker and gets into a car accident. All That Remains Lee is revealed to have been bitten at the beginning of the episode, he wakes up somehow cured by Molly. Molly tells him that the cure is some modified version of aspirin, created by Harley, Marcus and Greg. Molly and Lee escape Macon, and they return into Vince and Wyatt who agree to help them find Clementine. Vince and Wyatt spot that Lee has been bit, but Molly and Lee tell them that he's cured. After a bit of convincing, they agree to keep going. A House Divided Day 243 Lee and Molly are in the woods, cutting up some wood so they can start a fire. After a while, Lee asks for assistance. Day 456 It is revealed that Vince and Wyatt have split ways with Lee and Molly. They argue for a bit, then Lee says that he doesn't believe they'll find Clementine. Molly is shocked by this. Day 458 Lee and Molly find a ranger station, which they search for supplies. They are interrupted when a group comes into the ranger station, causing them to hide. The group, James, Benny, Tanner, and Andre. They hear the group leaving, but it is merely a trap to get them to come out into the open. The group then threatens to kill them, but before they do - the men are killed except for James. The people who killed the group are revealed to be Vince and Wyatt. James begs for his life, Vince lets him go but threatens to kill him if they ever see him again. James runs off and Lee asks what if he comes back for revenge. Vince responds, "We'll be ready." Day 823 Lee and Vince decide to check out a house at the end of the valley while Molly and Wyatt stay back and keep watch. The two men get into the house and Vince goes upstairs but is hit in the face with a shovel with almost knocks him out. The person who hits him is Maia, who apologizes and asks who they are. Lee tells them and then a stranger calls out for Maia. Lee tells Maia to get upstairs and helps Vince up. They hide in the closets, and then Maia comes out when the strangers threatens her sister. The stranger stabs Maia once she tries to reach for his knife. Lee jumps out of the closet and attacks him. They fight and then the stranger gets up the upper hand. Lee is saved when Molly shoots the stranger. He is left to turn. Maia is confirmed dead and Lee decides to put her out of her misery. Wyatt decides to search the house while Vince rests on the couch from his injury. Molly asks Lee why he cared so much about a girl he barely knew. Molly says that he didn't seem to care about a teenage boy they ran into last month. After their discussion, the group thinks about heading to Tennesse. They all agree to go after Vince heals up. Day 839 The group decides to take rest, in a house. Vince argues that they can't stop, but he eventually gets won over. That night, Lee confesses to Molly what he did (killed the state senator). Molly asks him if he regrets it and he says, "Every day." Day 840 Although, not seen - Lee and Wyatt were taken by Carver and James after Vince and Molly decide to follow up the person on the radio. In Harm's Way Lee is first seen tied up in an office. He objects to James beating Vince. James retorts, "If you want what he's getting, I'd shut up." Carlos, a doctor comes in to tend to Vince's injuries (from James). Carlos tells the two men their names, and Vince questions why James wants Carlos to tend to him when he's gonna be punched after Carlos is done. Carlos asks who they are. Lee doesn't trust him, and immediately asks where Wyatt and Molly are. He asks, "Who?" Vince tells Lee that he doesn't know anything. Carlos tells them that he was brought back here by Carver. Lee notices that James left the key on the counter, which Carlos goes for it. James comes back in and asks where he keys are. Vince laughs, "You lost your keys? Dumbass." James gets angry and attacks Vince, he doesn't notice that Lee gets himself free. He grabbed James by the neck, putting him in a headlock. Lee reached for James' gun but James broke free and was then killed by Carlos. Lee and Vince thank him. Carlos is visibly shocked at his own doing. A guard comes into the room, and then questions who did it. The guard, Dean kills Vince and Lee yells at him that he didn't do it. Dean says that Lee's going to the pen, which causes Lee to threaten Dean. Killed Victims * State Senator (Pre-Apocalypse) * Dean * Rebecca (Out of Mercy) Confirmed by the Author * Maurice * Griffin Relationships TBA Appearances * All That Remains * A House Divided * In Harm's Way * Amid the Ruins * No Going Back Trivia Unknown